Always a Stranger
by FascinatingSnape
Summary: After an attempt on their lives, Severus and Hermione, along with their children, find themselves in a most unusual situation. Read more to find out. Completely AU since HBP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

A heavy sentence, my most sovereign liege,  
And all unlooked-for from Your Highness' mouth.  
A dearer merit, not so deep a maim  
As to be cast forth in the common air,  
Have I deserved at Your Highness' hands.  
The language I have learned these forty years,  
My native English, now I must forgo;  
And now my tongue's use is to me nor more  
Than an unstringed viol or a harp.  
Or like a cunning instrument cased up,  
Or, being open, put into his hands  
That knows no touch to tune the harmony.  
Within my mouth you have enjailed my tongue,  
Doubly portcullised with my teeth and lips,  
And dull unfeeling barren ignorance  
Is made my jailer to attend on me.

_-_William Shakespeare

**Always a Stranger**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione pulled two scrolls out of her satchel, to study them again. She had read and re-read the letters at least twenty times over the past three days. It still seemed so unreal. Hermione found herself going over the parchments repeatedly. Partly, because the situation seemed so unbelievable, she had to remind herself that this was indeed happening to her family. She also wanted to study them so she could interpret and translate all of Dumbledore's meaning, so she may have some clue as to what was happening.

*******

Flashback:

Severus and Hermione had been shopping with their children for Christmas gifts in muggle London, when a scroll popped into existence in front of them. Severus quickly glanced around to make sure they were not being observed. He snatched the parchment from the air and ushered his family into a near-by alley. Opening it, he a key fell into his hand. Hermione gathered her children close to her, as she clutched her husband's arm. She read the words on the parchment held out in front of him:

_My Children – _

_Regretfully, I must open this missive with a warning. Immediately, you are in grave danger. You must refrain from using your magic at all costs, as even the slightest hint of your signature will have Death Eaters on your trail instantaneously. You are currently in possession of a portkey that will bring you to a safe house. From there, you and your family will be transported to the next in a stop of refuges. We have obtained a safe haven for your family, but you must stick to the plan we have erected for your safety. Please, you must not try to contact us for any reason. Owls, as well as all other forms of magical communication, are being traced by the Ministry. Lupin and Tonks will be your contacts with the Order at this time. You must wait to speak with them to receive your next set of instructions. Follow their directives, and you will reach your destination in approximately 72 hours. Please, Dear Ones stay safe. Constant Vigilance! I cannot rest until I know you are all out of harm's way._

_Albus_

Without delay, Severus called his family to queue up. Thankfully, they were all rehearsed in apparition and portkey drills. The family had been established and grown in wartime, and the parents felt these drills were an unfortunate necessity. The Family Snape, with Severus as their head, were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Severus and Hermione were both long-time veterans in the war against the Dark Lord. They were loathe to have their children harmed for their parents' political (ahem) inclinations. Thus the entire family was schooled in "Constant Vigilance!" This undoubtedly is what saved their lives on that day.

As seven hands held the portkey, it automatically activated and the Snapes found themselves in a cozy kitchen. Surrounded by the smells of baking bread and wet wool, Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

Always a Stranger

Chapter 2

Flashback, con't…

_As seven hands held the portkey, it automatically activated and the Snapes found themselves in a cozy kitchen. Surrounded by the smells of baking bread and wet wool, Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _

Severus stepped in front of them safeguarding them from any potential threat. Hermione was also in a defensive position, and backed the children into the nearest corner. Facing outward, Hermione and Severus stood guard over their family. The space they occupied was a warm kitchen. There was a fire in the large hearth, with a large pot bubbling on a cast iron stove-top. The windows were fogged and beading with condensed water. It was early evening, and it was snowing outside. The house seemed empty at the moment, but was obviously occupied.

"Sev.."

"Shhhh! Hermione, Let me think!" Severus snapped.

At that moment, the door opened.

In walked a short, sturdy witch. She was bundled head to foot in a thick grey cloak with a wide multicolored scarf covering her head and face. Only her beady, bright, animal-like eyes poked out. She looked like the Hufflepuff badger come to life. "Ahhh. Well, I see you've made it. I hope there wasn't too much a trouble. Well, don't just stand there mouths agape, there are things to do. But first, please have a seat; I'll have the tea ready in just a moment."

"Excuse me, Madam, but I don't believe we've ever met?" ventured Hermione.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss. You may call me Ellie. I'm a friend of Minerva's. And although you may not know me, I do know of you. I must say, I am honored to be of service to the Family Snape."

The children looked to their father, and after another surreptitious glance around the room, he nodded for them to take a seat. They all made their way to the clean, scrubbed pine table, and sat on the wide benches on either side.

Ellie turned to them, beaming, "First things first- You'll not have eaten yet, I'll assume, and if it's food and comfort you'll be needing, it'll always be found here. Please Master, Madam, have a seat." Severus inclined his head and took a chair at the head of the large table. Hermione remained standing and made to help the older witch. "Please, Ellie, it's Hermione. I'd like to help you. Lets get the children settled and we can talk."

"Fine, fine, yes. Always heard you were a most sensible witch. Minerva always speaks so highly of you and yours." They set about in agreeable silence. Athena, the youngest of the brood, came over to her father's side, she silently tugged on the leg of his trousers. Severus lifted her up and gently wrapped his arms around his babe. She, in turn, sighed contentedly and buried her face in her father's robes. While Ellie set out eight bowls of thick stew, Hermione poured milk for all the children. Two warm loaves of bread and a crock of butter made its way to the table, and those assembled tucked into the meal.

After they had all eaten their fill, the adults settled down for a cuppa.

"Madam, you have been so kind, I'd like to introduce you to our family." Severus intoned. Motioning to his left, he signaled, "This is my eldest son, Ronan. He is a fifth year." The dark young man stood gracefully and gave Ellie a respectful bow at the waist. He was tall and slim, and seemed he could have been the spitting image of his father at that age. "Beside him is our next oldest, Nikolas, a second year." An exuberant child stood up, and with a beaming smile, gave a quick bow to their host. A crown of bronze curls adorned his beaming countenance, a note of mischief evident in his brown eyes. "Our third son, who just turned eight years, is John-Luc" A thin child with straight sandy hair stood before her, his hazel eyes wide, and gave a bow in imitation of his older siblings. "Our daughters are Olivia and Athena." "And how old are you girls?" asked Ellie gently. A small girl, who was the imitation of Severus with her mother's nose, piped up, "I'm Olivia, and I'm five." As Athena's sharp eyes peered up at Ellie through a mop of copper colored curls, she held up two chubby fingers. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, girls. Dare I say, you are the apples of your father's eye?" Snape looked at his daughters and smiled indulgently. "Indeed," was his soft reply.

Ellie stood, and looked them over with bright eyes. "You have a bonny fine family there, you should be right proud. As I said before, it is my honor to know all of you." She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her apron. Smiling, she explained, "Sometimes it gets tiring, the war. I start to feel like all of our sufferings are in vain. I'm tired of the ministry and dark wizards. I feel like there are times I could give up. But seeing you all, here in front of me, I see hope. I see a future for the wizarding world. Your wonderful family is a blessing, may Merlin protect you!"

Taking a deep breath to collect herself, Ellie continued, "I have a large loft above this room, it is not much, but it is warm and dry. There are cots along the walls that can be arranged to your liking. Please make yourselves at home. The loo is down the hall."

After everyone had made a quick trip to said loo, Hermione and Severus moved the children up to the loft to get settled as Ellie started the after dinner dishes. After they beds were made and arranged, Severus turned to address his family. Hermione sat the children together on one of the cots and stood beside her husband. "OK Snapes, first of all, I'm so proud of each of you. Tonight, you've shown me what you're all made of. I could not have asked for a better execution of a portkey journey. You were all respectful and gracious to our hostess, and I did not have to suffer anyone's complaints. I will require nothing but your best behavior for the duration of this state of affairs. Please come to your mother or me if you have any concerns. We do not know fully what has happened, but we will share whatever we discover with you, as long as it is safe to do so. Now, the future is not known to us, but we need to be prepared. You've all eaten your fill, and I think the best thing for now is to get as much rest as we can. Ronan, you will oversee getting your siblings to sleep as your mother and I have some business to attend to."

"Yes, Father." came the obedient reply.

Downstairs at the table Severus and Hermione sat across from Ellie, who began, "Now, I know you all must have a lot of questions. And I'll be happy to answer all I can. I don't need to explain to you that I don't know everything, mind, but I'll give you what I can. Some time ago, Minerva asked if I would be willing to make my home available as a stop over, if you will, for political dissenters, or members of the order as needed. I did agree, and our arrangements were that I would only receive as much information as I needed at that time. Charmed parchments would appear before me, with instructions. What I know of your situation is only that you would be coming here, directly. As well as to notify you to await instructions that would be coming ten hours after your arrival. I cannot be sure if this will be in the form of another parchment or a personal visit. All I know is that Headmaster Dumbledore is behind these devices, and his strategy has not failed one yet. That being said, I believe you only have a while left to sleep. Don't fear. I'll not rest tonight, but stay awake at the hearth. If I don't see you down an hour before our instructions arrive, I'll be up to fetch you."

Thanking her again, Hermione and Severus climbed up into the loft. Hermione turned down the bed, and Severus checked on the children. After assuring Hermione they were all sound asleep, he opened his arms to her. She melted into his embrace, her head coming to rest on his chest. Circling his arms around her, he held her close, bringing his chin to rest on the top of her head. "Severus, what is going on?" she whispered against his chest. "Shhhhh…. Rest, my love. There will be time later for all of this. Tonight, just let me hold you, my brave little lioness." Pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes, he continued, "Hermione, I cannot tell you how much I love you. I do not know what trials we will face, but I know I can do nothing without you by my side. I will embrace you all night long, and tomorrow we will face a new day together." He brushed her lips with his own, and led her to the cot. Exhausted, they quickly fell asleep.

Across the countryside, in the Headmaster's chambers, Albus gazed unseeing out his windows. Minerva lightly touched his arm. "Albus, they will be alright. Please, come to bed." He smiled sadly at her, "I'll be there shortly Minnie. I just hope they are safe. Severus is like our son and Hermione our daughter. They have already been through so much. I hope to Merlin they can find some comfort this eve." They whispered a quiet _nox_ as they left to join Morpheus in slumber.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

Always a Stranger

Chapter 3

Tickle…

Tickle…

Tickle…

Hermione's hair tickled her husband's nose as he became aware of the early morning light. _Ahhh_, thought Severus, _This is truly the best way to wake up_. He buried his head in her bushy mane and inhaled deeply. He held her close for several minutes, not wanting to rouse her.

At one point during the night, Hermione got up to put Athena in their bed. The babe started rooting around her mother's shirt and Hermione, still asleep, lifted it and started nursing her. It always amazed Severus, even after 16 years of watching her with the children, how fine of a mother Hermione was. She was naturally instinctive, and took to parenting from the beginning. He could not help but wonder sometimes, how the Fates had smiled on him and allowed him this gift; she was the best wife and mother he could imagine.

He sorely hated waking her, but he knew they had to face the day ahead.

"Hermione, Love, wake up. I'm going downstairs to wash up." She turned her head towards him, and whispered a good morning.

***

When Severus returned to the loft, Hermione had just finished waking the rest of the children. She gathered the girls and took them downstairs to begin their day. The boys had instructions to begin to remake the cots and set them back against the walls.

Hermione took the girls to the loo (thank the gods Athena was toilet trained) and was pleased beyond measure to find new toothbrushes and toothpaste near the sink. She was still fighting the impulse to use magic. It would mostly come upon her when she was distracted. She thought she and Severus should discuss the prudence of allowing the boys their wands. They were accustomed to magic being prohibited while not at school, however, their circumstances were now precarious. Still, being wandless meant they had no defense. She sighed. This was just one of many issues facing them at the present. Hopefully, they would know more soon.

While the boys came downstairs and started getting ready for their day, Severus read to the girls by the fire. Hermione was helping Ellie put breakfast on the table. Not for the first time, she was marveling at the wonder of her family. The older boys, in particular, were so helpful. They displayed a maturity and practicality that belied their years. Their loyalty to their parents and siblings was unwavering.

Once again, the family was tucked in around the table. Ellie seemed pleased, despite the circumstances, to have children once again in her home. She was regaling the children with stories of her childhood in which she and their Grandma Min were the stars. Hermione was grateful to Ellie for being able to get the children to laugh for a while. Severus caught her eye, and their shared look confirmed that he felt the same. They didn't even know quite what was going on at this point, let alone what the future may hold. They were both pleased they had this brief respite before making the next step.

No sooner had the dishes been washed and the children settled with Ronan in the sitting room with a book when they heard a knock at the door.

Grasping his wand, Severus motioned the witches away from the door. "Who is it?" he hissed. Although they were expecting their contact, he was taking no chances.

"Lupin."

"What is my pass-phrase?" Severus asked. "Severus Snape and James Potter are best friends." came the reply. Knowing no imposter could duplicate that phrase, Severus felt secure in opening the door.

Lupin was ushered indoors and as he set eyes upon the Snapes, he could not hide the relief in his expression. He embraced Ellie and Hermione and gave Severus a hearty handshake. They quickly moved to the table to discuss their plans.

"Albus and Minerva send their greetings to you, as well as their heartfelt thanks to you, Ellie." Remus began. "You are now close to Newcastle. I have another Portkey for you, Severus. You and the family will be taken to the next safe house on the western coast of Scotland. I am sorry I cannot tell you more about your final destination at this time. I know you will have a short stop-over at this next destination, and will be given another Portkey later this evening. These smaller, more frequent stops are making you harder and harder to trace."

"Lupin," asked Severus, "Can you tell us anything of what has happened that has put us in such immediate danger?"

Lupin's face fell immediately.

"Slughorn is dead."

Lupin held up his hands to fend off any further questions as he continued. "We can only assume, at this point, that _he knows_. Horace was found dead outside the gates of Hogwarts yesterday afternoon. He'd been tortured. We can only suppose they would not have killed him unless he had already given them the information they needed. I'm sorry, Severus."

As the full implication of his words settled on them, Hermione gasped and Severus got to his feet. Pacing the floor, his mind was reeling. He and Slughorn had been working for the past eighteen months on a potion designed to weaken Voldemort's magical ability. It was untraceable as well as odorless and colorless. The only drawback was that the effect, although potent, was extremely short-lived. They were working on extending the effect of the potion while maintaining its properties. This was nothing short of a disaster! If Voldemort knew of this, it could put the resistance effort back years – _years_! Furthermore, if Voldemort knew Snape was behind this creation he was now Public Enemy Number One.

It was suddenly very clear. He and his family were in very real danger.

You live your life skirting danger, existing on the edge for so long; it is easy to forget how precarious your situation really is. It had been many years since Snape was actively hunted. He felt caged, enraged, and absolutely helpless.

He sat back down.

"What's next Remus?" he asked. The use of the werewolf's first name was not lost on Hermione.

"This Portkey will activate in thirty minutes. You will be taken to the next stop. Tonks will meet you with more instructions this evening." He handed Hermione the Portkey.

As Hermione and Ellie started making preparations for their departure, Remus requested a private word with Snape.

The two wizards quietly made their way up to the loft.

"Look, Severus, I have some more information." Remus began. "I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want to tell Hermione."

"You _know_ I would never willing keep something from her, Remus." Severus found himself having to reel in his temper.

"Calm down, Severus, I know this. I just wanted you to have this information. How, when, or if you choose to tell her is up to you." Remus took a breath before continuing. "After we found Slughorn, Tonks and some of the other order members apparated directly to your house in Spinners End. Snape, they'd been there. They ransacked the place. I don't think they left a single drawer unsearched, even in the children's rooms. They overturned every cushion, and tore through every book. Your and Hermione's desks were scoured. They breached the wards of your lab. I don't know what research you kept there, but we found nothing. They destroyed almost everything."

"I see."

Closing his eyes, Severus took several moments to digest this new information.

Severus had put several safeguards in place for this type of emergency. He just never really thought he would have to use any of them. If all went according to his provisions, the valuable research should have banished itself to his vault at Gringotts. Only to be replaced by some parchments scribbled with false trails. It would not fool Voldemort for long, but it might buy them some time. The other protection he set up was that as soon as his wards were down every viable bottle of the potion would self destruct. Hopefully, that would keep any of it from falling into the wrong hands.

"I thank you, Lupin, for your….discretion." Severus could hardly bite back a sneer.

He told Remus about the emergency measures he'd set up, and asked him to relay the information to Dumbledore.

"Severus, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Remus looked at him pleadingly.

Severus looked at his longtime fellow veteran and friend. "Thank you. I apologize for my attitude, as well. This has been a lot for me to take in." He gathered himself together and spun, robes billowing. "Come on, I've a Portkey to catch."

Hermione had gathered the children together and they were ready to depart. They had roughly five minutes before the Portkey was activated. Hermione turned to Ellie. "I cannot possibly thank you enough for everything you've done for us." The two witches embraced tightly. Severus also expressed his gratitude, "Madam, the Family Snape will always be in your debt. I thank you." Hermione quickly embraced Remus also. Severus laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his hand. "Thank you for everything, as well."

The Snapes once again took hold of a Portkey, and an instant later they were gone.

TBC

Author's Notes: Sorry it has taken me a while to get this update posted. Hopefully more will be coming soon. I can make no guarantees with the Thanksgiving Hols, but I promise to not abandon this fic. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

Always a Stranger

Chapter 4

_The Snapes once again took hold of a Portkey, and an instant later they were gone._

They appeared a moment later in the next safe house.

The first thing Hermione noticed was the sound of howling wind. The next, icy blue light streaming through uncovered glass windows, followed by the emptiness of the house.

Severus also noted that the house seemed empty. He quietly signaled to Hermione to stay with the children, and for Ronan to follow him. Their search was straightforward. There were no trapdoors, no apparent cellar. The house was made of stone with plaster walls. Multi-paned windows and a fenced off kitchen garden completed the "cottage by the sea" look. The house was, indeed, by the sea located up on a steep rocky cliff and the look out the windows would have been magnificent under different circumstances. As it was, the wind whipped around the little cottage, and it seemed to increase the feeling of emptiness. The waves crashing on the surf far below the rocky ledge made the whole area seem desolate.

Inside, at least, seemed well insulated. There was a large sitting room with a table off to one side. Four doors led off the main room. On the eastern side was the front door, leading directly outside; the sea to the west, behind them. To the north were two doors. One door revealed a loo with a claw-foot tub. Beside it was a small galley kitchen and pantry. The cupboards were filled with non-perishable canned goods as well as dishes, pots, and utensils. In the ceiling there were a set of pull-down stairs which led to a dry, empty, crawlspace attic. On the opposite wall another door opened into a large bedroom with two double beds. The beds were made and several books as well as a checkers and chess set were laid out on a small table.

After giving the all clear. Hermione and Severus went to start a fire in the empty hearth, and since they were alone, they allowed the children time to explore, relax, and play. It would be a few hours before lunch, and in the evening they would be receiving their next set of instructions, so Severus and Hermione decided to take a little time for themselves as well. They both sat on the couch staring into the fire. Hermione leaned her head to rest over Severus' heart and he tucked the top of her head under his chin. She wove her arms around his waist, and he held her close.

She tried to push all thoughts of the future out of her mind. She was frightened, to be sure, but her family was together and for now that was enough. She drew on her love for her husband and inhaled deeply, trying to relax. She was almost asleep, when she felt him flinch; in an instant he was up again, pacing.

"Severus, please! Slow down, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong?!? What is _wrong_? What is possibly_ not_ wrong?" he scoffed.

Then, just as abruptly, he turned to her with the most vulnerable expression on his face.

"Gods, Hermione, I just feel so _helpless_. My family is in danger, it's entirely my fault, and I'm powerless to help them. Their safety is completely dependent on a plan I know nothing about. And I'm just about crazy with the thought of what would become of me if anything happened to any of you!"

Getting up, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

She knew her husband, and knew this would be coming eventually. Obviously, he would never emote like this in front of another soul. She also felt that venting was a good and healthy thing; however, she didn't need her children to be freaking out at this point by walking in on their father like this. She discreetly locked the kitchen door, and turned to him.

"Severus Snape, listen to me!"

"I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my whole life." Hermione continued, more gently, "You are marvelous, cunning, and absolutely brilliant. You've come up with a plan that gives us a pretty good chance of finally defeating You-Know-Who forever. I would do anything to preserve the knowledge in that beautiful head of yours!"

"Please, sit down. I'll make you some tea." Severus complied as Hermione put the kettle on to boil.

She moved around to stand in front of him; she ran her hands through his hair and laid his head upon her breast. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her hips. He just rested, breathing in the comforting scent that was _Hermione_. "Severus, you have to know, this is not how it was in the beginning, seventeen years ago. Back then, when Harry attempted his first defeat, and your true loyalties were revealed, they wanted revenge. Voldemort needed to see you punished for your betrayal. Now it's something altogether different. Severus, _you_ are a weapon. You are a most powerful wizard, and you have the knowledge to defeat him. Between you, Harry, and Dumbledore, he doesn't stand a chance, and he knows it. This is a setback, to be sure – but you must know that if the Order lost you, they would be crippled. We need you, as much as we need Dumbledore, Harry, or the prophecy. Of course, they will go to any lengths to protect us. We just need to keep our heads together, and wait it out. I don't know where we'll end up, or what will happen - as long as we are together, there is a part of me that doesn't even care! I don't care, as long as we are all safe, together."

Severus looked up to her, eyes imploring, "I hope you are right, I would hate for you or the children to suffer in some mad hidey-hole for Merlin knows how long until the potion is complete."

That was it, Hermione was on fire now.

"I don't care how long we have to wait – as long as in the end the bastard is dead! As for the children, they'll adjust. They are made of strong stock. As for me, hell, I've lived with this war over my head since I entered Hogwarts. For the past twenty-four years, I've had to live with the threat of that snake-faced mutant! I would do just about anything if it meant my children didn't have to grow up in that same world."

The kettle started to whistle.

Hermione moved away, and rummaged through the cupboards until she found two mugs. She moved to the sideboard where she found the Brown Betty tea pot and a box of PG Tips. She had the feeling these small comforts would have even more meaning in the days to come. She moved to the table with the tea.

"Now, Wife, what were you saying about me being indispensable to the wizarding world?" he asked with a velvety chuckle.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Wife?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Just as they started to deepen their kiss, and Hermione crawled into Severus' lap, they heard the rattle of the doorknob.

"I found them!" they heard the voice of Nikolas, who was unrelenting in his relay of information. "The kitchen door is locked; do you imagine they fancied a snog?" He called loudly to his siblings.

His two brothers groaned audibly.

"Gentlemen, keep it clean." Severus half-heartedly rebuked.

"Time for lunch!" announced Hermione as she opened the door. "Boys, youngest to oldest, start in the bath. There are fresh towels, and I brought along your toothbrushes. I also noticed a fresh set of Muggle clothing for each of you. I want you each to wash and change. Take advantage of it now, I cannot promise when it will come again."

By the time they were finished, a pleasant lunch was laid out on the table. Hot soup with crackers and smoked salmon filled everyone up.

After washing up from lunch, Severus met with the boys in the sitting room as Hermione bathed the girls.

After they were seating comfortably, Severus began a discussion with his boys. "This pertains mostly to you older two, but Jean-Luc, I want you to hear what I have to say as well. As you already know, underage magic outside Hogwarts is forbidden. You also know that our family finds itself in perilous conditions in which magic is completely forbidden. I do not mean to scare you, but if we were to use any magic at all, the enemy would know where we are. Right now, they are after us because I have information on a weapon we can use against You-Know-Who. At present, Ronan and Nikolas, I am in conflict as to what to do and, as my quandary concerns you, I'd like your input. I've thought long and hard about what to do with your wands. One option would be for them to keep with you, or at least, Ronan, for you to keep your wand. We in no way want you to be defenseless, but even magic used in defense would bring Death Eaters down upon us. However, that is not to state that you might not hazard circumstances in which your wand may save your life. Therein lays the crux of the problem."

Severus sat back and gave his children time to digest this information. He could see Ronan thinking, concentration evident in his eyes, although any sign of consternation on his face was hidden behind an impervious mask. No such pretense was present with this second son. He furrowed his brow, and looked to be in deep thought as well, various emotions flickering across his face. Severus allowed himself a moment of paternal pride toward his sons, Ronan the embodiment of a proper Ravenclaw and Nikolas a Gryffindor through and through. He chuckled to himself - each house's characteristics so evident in the boys. Next, he appraised Jean-Luc. He did not fancy himself one of these parents who went on and on trying to prematurely guess their child's eventual Hogwarts house status. Well, that is to say, he was not obsessed with it. He thought it only natural that a Hogwarts alumnus and professor would be curious as to where the Sorting Hat would place certain people. If he thought that if it were possible to have a child in Hufflepuff, it would be Jean-Luc. He was loyal, easygoing, and so honestly nice. He was uncommonly brave, yet not fiercely independent or headstrong. If his sorting were tomorrow, Severus would place his bet with Hufflepuff. As for Slytherin, he was pretty sure that would be the house for his girls. It really was too early to tell, however, they both exhibited some pretty Slytherin tendencies. They would all have to wait and see.

Severus was roused from these musings by the sound of Ronan gently clearing his throat.

"Father, if it is acceptable to you, I'd like to give you possession of my wand for the time being. Obviously, as your son, I willfully submit myself to your rightful authority and believe you will always act in our best interests. I have no immediate fear for my safety while in your charge. I do thank you however for your consulting us. It means a lot to me to think that my opinion matters to you." came Ronan's gentle reply.

Relief washed over Nikolas as he responded with a smile, "Yeah, Dad, take mine too. I don't even want it. I would never want to be responsible for bringing the Death Eaters here!"

Severus was also relieved. He smiled fondly at his boys. They all smiled back. He held out his hand to the eldest two for their wands. After they were firmly tucked up his sleeve, Severus turned to the boys and asked, "Now, who will be the first to challenge me in a game of chess?"

The stress of their situation was forgotten for a while as they spent some time together as father and sons.

Hermione took her time to bathe and dress the girls. There were fresh sets of Muggle clothing for each member of the Snape clan. As Hermione dressed the girls in clean pants, shirts, and jumpers, she was pleased to realize they would have time for the girls' hair to dry before they had to be moving on again. No drying spells. No detangling charms_. OK… you can do this_. Hermione thought to herself thinking of her own hair.

After their bath, Hermione and the girls settled on one of the beds with a story book. Not long after, the two girls had snuggled under a blanket and were fast asleep. Hermione looked down on them, and momentarily thought of a nap herself, when her husband poked his head in the door.

Walking over to the bed, he announced, "Ronan just thoroughly, legitimately, trounced me in a game of chess. I have officially determined that all bets are off with that lad."

"Ah, then his status in the illustrious house of Ravenclaw is not mislaid. Comforting."

"Do I detect a note of negative humor, Wife?" Severus purred, and slid in behind his spouse.

He started rubbing her shoulders, kneading the knotted flesh beneath nimble fingers. "Gods, woman, you are tense."

"Yes, something about being on the run from a horde of evil, dark wizards must do that to me."

"Tut, tut, Madam, I think you need to take a nice long soak in the tub and relax for a bit."

"Mmmmm yes, I'd like to relax for a bit." Hermione sighed, wriggling herself deeper into his embrace.

"As much as I would love a… distraction, at present, I must insist you cease these advances immediately." Severus playfully growled, then leaned in closer to her ear. His breath warm on her skin, he whispered, "Trust me, Wife, when the time comes, I will not hesitate to take you in every way imaginable."

Fortified with the promise of things to come – Gods knew whenever that would be- she padded out of the door for the aforementioned bath.

Indeed, a nice long soak did Hermione a world of good. She braided her hair, and gathered it together in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Complete, with a green jumper and a pair of black jeans, she donned her black dragon-hide boots, and was ready for another venture into the unknown.

When she came out of the loo, Severus was asleep on the bed she recently vacated.

After a quick check on the boys, who were now firmly ensconced in their own game of chess, Hermione went into the kitchen to start on supper.

Taking inventory, she quickly got to work. There were several cans of meats, vegetables, and soups. She started with several cans of chicken breast, added it to a few cans of broth, a can of cream soup, a can of carrots and peas, and let that warm up. When this was hot, she added just enough flour to make rich gravy, and as luck would have it, she located a boxed mix, so dumplings were added to the stew. Hermione also considered them fortunate to find a few cans of pears, as well as some cans of pudding and a small tin of biscuits. It felt like camping, but all things considered, it was a veritable feast.

As Hermione was cooking, Severus woke up, showered and dressed.

The girls woke up soon after, and everyone washed up for supper. As the family tucked into the meal, the adults tried to keep the conversations light. They talked about the latest potions research, Quidditch, and books. No one spoke of the situation they were in, or anyone they knew; no one mentioned Hogwarts or home, even though it was on everyone's mind.

After the dishes cleared, the family went around the house making sure everything was as they found it.

They all stopped as they heard a knock at the door.

"Open up Severus, it's me Tonks! It's freezing out here!"

"Prove it!" he barked through the door. He peered through the peep hole.

Tonks muttered something like "Constant bloody Vigilance" under her breath as she morphed into Molly Weasley, then Ron Weasley, followed by Minerva McGonagall.

"Well, quit showing off and get in here." gruffed Severus.

Tonks' face brightened when she stepped into the room. "Wotcher, Snapes!"

"Oh, Tonks!" Hermione cried, as she leapt up to embrace the other witch. "It's good to see a familiar face."

"You lot as well," replied Tonks, "we have been really worried about you."

"Well, we're doing well. Just waiting for our next set of instructions." affirmed Hermione.

"Yes, what news have you to share?" asked Severus.

"I'm afraid, not much. Not much new on the Slughorn situation. His body is being held at the Ministry, _'pending investigation'_, or some such rubbish. The Death Eaters have not officially taken credit for that, although we know it was them, there was no Morsmorde cast. Although odd, perhaps they wanted to send a signal, or keep things on the sly. Albus is looking into it."

"As for your next stop over, I can only give you the location."

Handing Severus a portkey, Tonks announced to them all:

"You're off to the Land of the Elves!"

"Cool, Iceland!" howled Nikolas, as he ran over to his parents.

The other children soon followed and not long after the Family Snape was gathered around another Portkey.

They Portkeyed away.

Tonks whispered into the empty air, "Good luck, Snapes. We're doing everything we can to keep you safe."

Author's notes:

Just a few clarifications. Hermione states she has had to live with the threat of the snake-faced mutant for 24 years. That is since she entered Hogwarts. At the time of this story she is 35 years old. A Brown Betty teapot is a British teapot. The design and the clay it is made from make a superior cup of tea (in my humble opinion.) and PG Tips are the UK's most popular brand. Yum. For more info: Thanks to all who have read! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

Always a Stranger

Chapter 5

They appeared in an open expanse of land. They were in a valley of sorts. There was a high rise of cold, solid rock behind them and ahead of them a grassy plain. In the distance beyond, they could see blue mountains set against the steel gray of the Icelandic sky.

Severus and Hermione again took a defensive position; children between their parents stood still as Hermione remained facing the plain, as Severus turned around to survey the rocky cliff.

Hermione saw nothing save the windswept winter grasses.

Severus' view was much more intriguing. The whole side of the rock face fairly shimmered with magic. It was not the faint magical imprint as one could recognize with a simply disillusioned article, it seemed to be a different type of magic.

As Severus moved forward to examine the rock more closely, they all heard a voice that seemed to ring forth from the cliffs. It was a beautiful voice, clear and full, its notes resonant with good will.

It hailed, "Odin has graced us this fair day!" and stepping as if from behind a sheet of magic silk a rare creature slid into view.

He was tall, dressed in a soft looking light suede tunic. Underneath he wore trousers made from a material Hermione had never seen. His shoes laced up his calves and his shoes, cuffs and collar were trimmed in a brilliant white fur. He carried no weapons and his long blonde hair fell neatly on either side of his face. He smiled warmly as he introduced himself.

"I am called Oberon."

He bowed deeply first to Hermione and then to Severus.

"I come to offer you sanctuary. As Elvin Prince of these lands, I can offer you refuge from our common enemy."

Severus and Hermione bowed graciously to him, and the children imitated their example.

Severus intoned, "We are in your debt, Your Honor."

Oberon called out in a loud voice, "Let him who is in need, look upon us as brother, and call us friend!"

At that the wall of shimmering magic faded away and the wizards beheld a most wondrous sight. Hermione sucked in her breath, and exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

Before them in place of the cold stone cliff, was a magnificent city. Its high columns, turrets, and almost gothic architecture were softened by the most decorative scroll work. The city was carved entirely out of the rock face. It was glorious; the stones seemed alive with magic and were almost iridescent. Above all, the city radiated serenity. There seemed to be a boundary marker between the muggle landscape and this city of ethereal light, for they looked upon a gate that seemed the entrance to the city.

Oberon led them all forward and explained. "No creature but elves can set foot or even look upon our haven without the express welcome of our Rulers. I welcome you, members of The Family Snape, and bid you well." He turned to face the city, and as he approached the gate, he offered, "Each of you, as individuals, will have to pass through the gates here. This is of extreme significance. In doing so, you will be acknowledging a bond with the Elf-kind, recognizing us as equals in dignity, ability, fealty, and honor; we as a race will respond to you in kind. You will be Elf-kin, and we will be duty bound to honor and protect you until the end of your lives."

Severus stepped forward. "We are humbled by your benevolence. What have we done to have obtained such an honor?"

"Elf Magic does not reveal itself identically to each person. If you were of a different constitution, the magic would have manifested itself differently. You could have merely been standing before a humble cottage, a simple safe-house. Instead, The Magic has chosen you as brethren. You see, The Magic has already chosen you, we are only acknowledging formally what It has already revealed to us."

Oberon continued, "You do have a choice in the matter, however. If you do not wish to acknowledge the bond, simply give me your word, and I will direct you accordingly. I feel it would be an honor to each of our houses, but there is no obligation."

Without hesitation, The Family Snape began to converge on Oberon, who was waiting by the gate.

Looking to the family gathered before him, Oberon held out his hands, welcoming each in turn. "There is an additional gift – an endowment, if you will. As you pass through the city gates for the first time, you will be granted a word. Sometimes it is a prophecy, or a warning; often times, they are just words of encouragement or wisdom."

Hermione was the first to come forward. She was ushered through the gate, as she reached was about to step into the city, she was prevented from passing forward. She stood still and heard a voice within her mind. It was an experience not unlike sitting under the Sorting Hat her first year. She was a little anxious, but the calm notes of the voice put her immediately at ease.

_You, daughter of Merlin, fruitful vine, art amongst the universe's most wondrous creatures. In you is the lifeblood of all creation. Nurturing, gentle, and underneath – iron! You nourish your family at your breast, and teach them in your garden – and you have learned to be whole by giving of yourself. A wondrous dignity is yours! The Magic of the Ancients is honored in your home. Pray you keep it always._

Hermione was then able to step forward into the city. She knew she was beaming, she was so delighted with the word she was given. She turned to reassure her family, and let them know it was a beautiful experience; she found that she could not. Whether it was an effect of the magic, or just that her experience left her speechless, she couldn't tell. She just wanted to keep these words to herself. She would maybe tell Severus or perhaps her daughters when they were older, but for now, she just let the peace of those personal words fill her. This truly was a gift.

The children instinctively lined up according to their ages, eldest to youngest, with Severus behind them. They all proceeded to the gates.

Ronan stepped through.

_Son born through love tempered by war, You are a powerful wizard in your own right. Exemplary wisdom you have shown. You have a gift for healing, and you are accountable for developing this power to its full potential is your responsibility. You did not ask for this, but none among us must shun the gifts we have been bestowed. In embracing them you will find fulfillment_.

He was able to step through as well, with a look of wonder on his face.

Nikolas was next, he saw the happy expressions on his mother's and brother's faces, so it couldn't be that bad, but he was still a little nervous.

_Son born to a family of love, You are like a spring fawn - still trying out your legs, sometimes afraid of your own shadow. Do not let this discourage you. You possess fortitude, and a way of looking at the world uniquely. You are a kindred spirit to both flora and fauna. You possess a tremendous capacity for understanding both of them. Your natural exuberance will draw others to you. Take the lessons of nature and let them guide you, and you will be well served. _

Nikolas practically skipped his way into the city.

Next in line stood Jean-Luc; he ambled up to where his family preceded him.

_Son of untold possibilities, You have the makings of greatness – coupled with a humility that is rarely found among your kind. Using our far-sight we can see a wonderful future for you. Keep especially close to your Grandfather Albus. If you heed to his gentle instruction, you will be a powerful wizard. _

Olivia bravely stood in front of her father. "Would you like to be friends with the Elves, my dear?" asked Severus. He gazed fondly upon his daughter, so like himself. Olivia nodded trustingly, and walked through the gate.

_My dear daughter, you are a goddess. Keep the faith of your family alive, heed the gentle instruction of your parents and you will grow to be a beautiful witch - both inside and out._

Smiling, Athena was right on Olivia's heels.

_Daughter, look to your namesake, she will guide you. You will bring about the rise of many. _

Athena smiled and waltzed on through the gate into the waiting arms of her mother.

Severus stood solemnly, waiting for his moment to pass through the gate.

_Son of the Ancients, Vine-herder and Protector, you are wonderfully gifted. You have received much, and this, you have turned around and given in kind. The Ancients smile upon you, Their noble son. Their protection has saved you from many disastrous choices in your youth. You honor Them with your life and the legacy you pass to your progeny. This is the greatest purpose one could serve in life, and you do it well. May Their light shine in you; through you and yours may Their ways be made known. _

As the Family Snape passed through the gates of the mystical city with Oberon as their guide they were assailed with beauty on every level. The city itself seemed to radiate a calm and security they sorely needed. It was beautiful to behold, the architecture drawing the eyes heavenward. The smells were crisp and clean, of deep earth and rain-kissed spring leaves. Music and Elvish singing – chanting- seemed to surround them. They could not understand the language, but it was no less beautiful. They were encompassed with feelings of acceptance and peace.

Hermione and Severus did not even realize how exhausted they had been the past few days until experiencing the stillness and sanctuary this wonderful place offered them.

The family was settled into a large, quiet garden. The children were allowed to look and explore as the adults rested.

Severus and Hermione rested with each other on a pillow, which Hermione marveled, was really more like a huge mattress. The fabric was cool and soft to the touch, and she soon found herself reclining.

"Can't we just stay here forever, Severus?" she drawled lazily.

"What, and have my wife taking up with some handsome Elvish Prince? I think not."

Hermione continued, "It's wonderful here, I know, rationally – in my mind, that there is a war being waged out there. It is horrible and people are dying. But somehow here, I can barely bring myself to think about it. It's like I've taken a Calming Draught. I can barely bring myself to care."

"I know how you feel," answered Severus, "and I dare say that is precisely why we should not stay."

He continued, "I think we should take this brief respite as the gift in which it was intended, and use it to gird ourselves for what is to come."

"Sometimes, I hate it when you're right, Severus."

Oberon appeared before them sometime later. "Peace be with your spirits. Please enjoy our hospitality. You will remain here the night. Our High Council is meeting in the morning, and my father Beriadan would like a word with you, Master Severus and Mistress Hermione, if you please."

"Please convey to your father our deepest regards. I have heard Dumbledore speak very highly of him, and would very much like to meet him. I thank you for your hospitality on behalf of my family." Severus bowed deeply and Oberon departed.

The Family Snape slept that night in the enchanted garden. Never was it dark or foreboding, but seemed in a perpetual twilight. They were lulled to rest by beautiful Elvish melodies.

The silvery light of a cool dawn woke Hermione slowly. She inhaled the morning air, a mix of herbs and citrus. It reminded her of Severus and their binding rites. How she loved that man! She could live with him a thousand years and never tire, she mused. It seemed she existed for his very embrace. Never was she happier than when she was in his arms. She turned into him and rested her cheek against his heart. It quickened at her movement, and a moment later she was caught up in a wonderfully delicious good morning kiss. _Yes_, she thought, _I could spend eternity in this kiss_.

Not long after, the Snapes were enjoying a wonderful breakfast. Fruits, breads, eggs, and meats were all laid out in a sumptuous buffet. Morning found them refreshed in body, mind, and spirit.

Soon, the Council of Hafnarfjordur would commence. Oberon came to escort Severus and Hermione to the assembly. Oberon explained, "We do not wish for you to become uncomfortable, being the subject of our meeting this morning, but you are somewhat of a novelty."

"How so?" asked Severus.

"It would be an understatement to say that the relationship you share with the elves is not common in these days. This was not always the case. Many ages past, Elves lived in harmony with witches and wizards. Master Dumbledore is the only wizard that I know of who has sat in on Elf Council in an age."

"This is a great honor you bestow on us." marveled Hermione.

"It is," replied Oberon evenly, "but also no more than what you deserve."

Shortly, they were in a large courtyard. The sides were lined with Alder trees, trunks proudly resonating upwards, their branches intertwining together to create a canopy above. A low table sat in the middle of this arbor. The legs seemed spun out of ropes of pewter and platinum and the table top was an exquisite pane of crystal. Arranged around this were six high backed chairs.

Three elves who were seated stood to greet them. The elf at the head of the table stood tall and straight. He held himself nobly and he had a sage look about him. His long black hair, which fell to his waist, shone in the early morning sun. He was wearing long flowing white robes, and a silver filigree circlet upon his head. To his right and left were two other elves. One wore robes of lapis and her platinum blonde hair was worn loose, her bearing quite elegant. Another, with wavy, fiery, red hair wearing gold robes, looked like flame personified.

Together, the three were quite stunning in their beauty

"Please, let us sit together." the wise ebony haired elf invited as Hermione, Severus, and Oberon took seats around the table.

"The Council of Hafnarfjordur is assembled. I, Beriadan – Sovereign of this High Council- bid you welcome. It is our honor to know you, Master and Mistress Snape. Master Dumbledore is a longtime friend and brother to me. I accept you not only as his children, but as witch and wizard in your own right. You honor High Magic, and you are to be much esteemed. It is unfortunate we meet under these extreme conditions, but know that our gathering is no less profound because of its circumstances.

My only regret upon our meeting is that we cannot honor our new relationship in the way it truly deserves. Normally, this would be a time of festivity. There will be time for that in the future, I believe.

I have a few brief introductions and a gift to give you. Sadly, that will commence our time together."

He turned to the elf on his right, "This is Saralonde. She has been a member of our Council for many years. Beside her is Fingon, our newest Elvin member. It would be impractical for you to meet our entire Council, at this time, so they are representative of the Council as a whole."

Bringing a slim box out from under the table, Beriadan continued, "This is a gift to you both. It was created with Elvish Magic. Powerful spells have wrought this most marvelous creation." He held the box out to Severus. "Simply, it is a charmed box. It will expand to hold an infinite number of things while always maintaining its current physical properties. The most extraordinary feature, however, is that the magic that fashioned this box has rendered it completely untraceable. Thus, anything placed inside this box is likewise so. I believe this will be a valuable resource for you in the near future."

Beriadan sat back and smiled.

Severus had a strange sense of déjà vu, and couldn't help but think of Albus. Hermione, too, was waiting to be offered a lemon drop. No wonder the old wizard got on so well with these elves, they both mused.

"If it is any consolation, I have been led to believe your next stop over will be a short one, and you will be settled before long.

This Council is now convened, I Bless you all, farewell."

With these words, Hermione and Severus were ushered back into the garden to wait with their children. Oberon explained he would be back shortly with the next Portkey.

"Severus, I am completely disoriented. I hardly have any idea what just happened. I don't know if it is because we've been moved around so much in so short a time, but my brain feels like porridge. I hate that feeling!" Hermione buried a hushed wail into her husband's chest.

"I fully appreciate everything you are saying, Dear Wife. I know rationally that wondering where we will end up is pointless. I don't believe I have fully digested the fact that the Family Snape is now Elf-kin, either. I'm delighted, overwhelmed, honored, intrigued, nervous, raging, and confused. I'd like to stomp my foot like a petulant child and cry out to every deity!"

Before they could continue their conversation, Oberon appeared with their Portkey.

They all continued quietly through the city. Elves looked out windows and stopped in the streets to raise their hands in greeting to the visitors. The wizards caught on quickly and reciprocated the greeting in kind.

All too soon, they were passing through the gates they entered only yesterday.

As the family gathered around the stoneware plate that served as their Portkey, Hermione and Severus turned to Oberon.

"We owe you a great debt. Thank you." said Severus.

Oberon looked to him and replied, "If you are ever in need of our assistance, just lift the lid of your box, and place your hand within it. If you intone, 'Let him who is in need, look upon us as brother, and call us friend!' Help will come to you. I bid you good journey. May the Ancients Bless you!"

Out once again on the grassy plain, the Snapes vanished - destination unknown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Some of you may be wondering about the "Magic of the Ancients." I don't know if there is such a thing, but in this case, it's a little plot bunny that has taken up residence with me, and I cannot shake it. You will learn more about it in chapters to come, and it plays a major role in the story that chronologically precedes this one. It's another story I'm working on called "In the Beginning." I hope you like it. I want to have a few more chapters up before I begin posting. Don't worry; I won't abandon any of my stories! Sorry I'm rubbish at updating.

I apologize if that Elvin Council seemed so rushed. I've had the beginning of this chapter up for weeks, had major real life stuff (like Christmas), and I was having a hard time bridging the gap between this Elvish respite and future chapters, wanting to keep options open. Let me know if it is destined for the dustbin and I'll try to improve.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

Always a Stranger

Chapter 6

_Out once again on the grassy plain, the Snapes vanished - destination unknown._

Instinct kicked in, and the Family Snape once again adopted the safety measures that marked their signature Portkey drill.

Hermione bit back a manic chuckle as she thought, _Why do we even have our wands extended? Wouldn't that guarantee our deaths, as well as compromise those who have volunteered to keep us safe?_

_OK Hermione, you must have gone around the bend, it is definitely time to get a few things settled. Maybe then I can relax._

Meanwhile, Severus was taking mental inventory of their surroundings.

_We appear to be in a large garage. It's rather chilly. No windows. Could this be a trap?_

He was instantly alert. Cataloging the facts and quickly drawing conclusions from all available information was a skill that had served him well these past three decades.

_Lit by electricity, right, so must be Muggle. So the likelihood of this being a Death Eater trap is not very high. Three garage doors, one muggle entrance door on the far wall. It really appears to be just an empty garage. What are we supposed to do?_

The Snapes just stood there for a few moments. Not moving, just listening, watching the steam of their breathing pall out in front of them.

Seconds later, the entrance door on the far wall opened, and the light and warmth from the rooms behind the opening flooded into the dingy garage.

Voices followed the light and warmth. Voices Hermione and Severus had never been more relieved to hear.

"Sev! Hermione!" Came the squeal from the pink headed Auror.

Hermione couldn't keep the tears from making an appearance on her cheeks. "Tonks! Remus! Thank the gods you're here. Thank Merlin!"

Remus came around and gave Severus a generous hug, while Tonks enveloped Hermione in her arms. Amazed that Severus actually acknowledged his hug and _returned it_, Remus pulled back and studied his face.

"Thank you." Severus swallowed thickly.

_It is official, I have truly gone insane. Come and take me to St. Mungo's. I'm a few thestrals short of a herd. Damn. _

After the tears and relieved laughter died down, the Snapes and the Lupins stood together. No one quite knew where to begin, neither couple wanting to spoil the relative peace with any more unpleasant news or unanswerable questions.

Clearing his throat, Remus broke the tentative silence. "I think you'd best come inside."

They were ushered into a large sitting room with large, east facing windows. A pink winter dawn was breaking over the horizon. A large fire in the grate warmed the room and the children quickly settled onto two couches that flanked the hearth rug.

Hermione spoke softly. "It's morning here. Where…"

Remus held his hands up in front of himself to forestall any more questions. "Let me explain, please. After that, I'll answer any questions I can."

"It's morning here, in Canada. You are geographically in the home of Edmond and Grace Deveraux. They live about an hour outside Toronto, Ontario. They have graciously agreed to open their home to you today and tonight. Tomorrow morning, you will be traveling to the safe house where you will remain until Dumbledore feels you can safely return. He is Secret Keeper for your new location.

Your belongings have been packed and are expected to arrive this afternoon. Unfortunately, everything has to be done the muggle way. We'll be loading everything into a packing van and moving it to your new residence. We can remain to help you for the next two days, but then we must return to Headquarters.

Maybe you should rest a while and we'll get breakfast together – well, I guess it's lunch for you. I have more information for you, and will fill you in later on." At this, he gave a poignant look toward the children, and the adults tabled the more serious aspects of their conversation until after they had eaten.

Tonks and Lupin let the Snapes have a few private moments together.

"OK Snapes, did you all hear that?" Severus began with confidence and optimism, willing the children to adopt this view towards their new living arrangements. "Granddad has found a place for us. I'm sure this will be a real adventure."

"Da," asked Jean-Luc, "what if we don't _want_ an adventure?"

Severus met Hermione's eyes and the briefest glance of pain crossed his face. Quickly, he summoned a look of resolute patience.

"Children, sometimes things happen that we do not want. The best we can do is move forward. Accepting our circumstances and trying to make the best of them is part of what makes us who we are. We are resilient. Be we Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, we are first and foremost Snapes. We can be loyal, brave, smart, and alert! We can do this. We will do this, whether we like all of it or not. The very most important part of all of this is that we are all together! While we all have each other, we are strong!"

"Well said Professor Snape!" chuckled Ronan with a twinkle in his eye that could have rivaled Albus' on a good day.

Severus appreciated the slightly sarcastic banter he enjoyed with his almost adult son and smiled back.

"Cheeky."

Hermione could no longer hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape from behind her hand. "You two are incorrigible!"

That moment of lighthearted humor was just what the family needed to lift their sagging spirits.

Everyone ate breakfast in a better mood.

After they had eaten, and the children were playing, the adults had a chance to speak privately.

Hermione began, "Where are Edmond and Grace, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They are both physical therapists who have a practice not far from here. They are working, presently, but will be back before dinner." Tonks informed them

"How do they know us and our situation?" Severus asked.

"They are Fleur and Gabrielle Weasley's paternal grandparents." Remus explained.

"Why is their last name different?" asked Hermione warily. She was not fully trusting of the Veela sisters. She did not doubt their loyalty to the Order or their husbands, per se, but the fact remained that they had always given Hermione a strange feeling. She was ashamed at first, thinking that perhaps she was jealous of their looks, but as time went on, she was assured this was not the case_. Oh, well, _she thought_. I'm not going to sit here and try to muggle psychoanalyze those two and my feelings towards them. If Dumbledore trusts these people, they must be OK. I know he would never place any of us in danger. Intentionally_ – her mind whispered. _Get a grip, Hermione!_

"No worries, Hermione." Tonks reassured. "They changed their last name a while back, and went into hiding themselves. They are political dissenters of a sort. They used to be involved in the French Ministry. They openly opposed Voldemort's since his return, and the official position of the French Ministry and their views were not in accord. They were shunned, and eventually decided to live amongst muggles, and serve in the resistance.

They have many muggle connections, and that is why Dumbledore has them helping you, I believe. Remember, too, that they have no knowledge of where you are going."

"Yes, speaking of which,_ where exactly_ are we going?" inquired Severus silkily.

"Well," chuckled Remus nervously. "Brace yourselves."

"Get on with it, Lupin! It cannot be that bad." Severus groused.

"Yes, ahem, yes, that's right. Well. Hermione and Severus, you will be raising your family – for an indeterminate amount of time - in the place Voldemort would least likely suspect. The United States of America."

No one moved.

No one said a word.

TBC…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: OK, sorry for the little cliffie. I really wanted to give you a new chapter as soon as I could. So here you go. I promise I won't make you wait too long for the continuation.

Hope that Sev was not too OOC, but hey, being married and having 5 children does change people. You know you can only keep up the façade for so long, and the Lupins are long time friends. It can hardly be helped in a fic like this.

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I cannot tell you how glad I am that you are enjoying this.

pstibbons asked some great questions. I'll answer what I can without giving too much away:

Things do seem rushed. Perhaps settling down and giving us more family time so we can all see the characters of the junior Snape-Grangers. **Yes, this will be coming in future chaps.** **Right now, the Snapes themselves feel pretty rushed. It was only a few days ago they were Christmas shopping ******  
PS: Any chance of some Ron bashing? **Mmwhahahaha! Maybe him marrying Gabrielle is not enough…..**  
PS: Did Harry find someone who loves him for himself, or did he end up with the redheaded fangirl? **You'll see**  
Why hasn't Tom killed Sev through Sev's Dark Mark? **All will be answered in the prequel, **_**In the Beginning.**_**  
**Are the Grangers (Hermione's parents) alive? **Yes, alive and spoiling their grandchildren as much as possible. Minerva and Albus are stand-in grandparents, too. The kids call them Granddad and Grandma Min. **  
Why does Ronan speak overly formally - like a Pureblood scion? Does he only speak that way during what he perceives as formal occasions and at other times speak like his mum? **His comments in Chapter 4 were rather formal. He is rather intelligent, and when expressing strong emotions, he tends to be a little clinical. (hmmmm, I wonder what parent he may have picked that up from.) The subject matter was a serious, and perhaps he was emulating its levity. I hope his interactions in this chapter give his character a little more depth. If your impression of him is hot one day, and cold the next, welcome to life with a 16 year old boy. (mature as he may be)**

Thanks for the excellent and thought provoking questions!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

Always a Stranger

Chapter 7

"_Yes, speaking of which,__ where exactly__ are we going?" inquired Severus silkily._

"_Well," chuckled Remus nervously. "Brace yourselves."_

"_Get on with it, Lupin! It cannot be that bad." Severus groused._

"_Yes, ahem, yes, that's right. Well. Hermione and Severus, you will be raising your family – for an indeterminate amount of time - in the place Voldemort would least likely suspect. The United States of America."_

_No one moved._

_No one said a word._

"WHAT?!?" Hermione and Severus shrieked in unison. They glanced at each other, annoyed.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" asked Severus scathingly. He sat back and crossed his arms waiting for the explanation.

"What the f? We don't know anything about American muggles. How will we live, work? We'll have no family around! What good can we be over there! It's just so far. We know no one!" Hermione sounded like she was about to come undone.

"I believe, Hermione, you have touched upon the heart of the matter." Remus began gently. "All those reasons are what make America the best hiding place.

Voldemort knows you are crucial to the war effort, and probably believes we will try to keep you as close to us as possible. Without your magic, you will be untraceable. Even the American wizards care little for our struggles in the war. It is perfect, then, that you'll be even more obscured, with the muggles."

"The idea is not without merit." replied Severus darkly. "I think it will work, if we can pull it off."

"Severus, you're like master spy, I'm sure you'll be great!" Tonks encouraged.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful. I know Albus and the Order are doing the best we can. I think I'm just letting my fears get the better of me. If anything were to happen to us, or we were ambushed, we'd just be so far away. That worries me."

"Yes, dear, your fears are legitimate, but I cannot think of a place where we would necessarily be safer. Even Hogwarts and Headquarters present major safety issues for us. What more can you tell us of the arrangements?"

"Yes, and what is going on with Slughorn, or our house?" Hermione wanted to know.

Lupin told them the details he was privy to, "Some of us in the Order were able to go to your home and pack a few things for you."

At this, Remus looked at Severus, who shook his head just the slightest bit.

Remus continued, "You will be provided with furniture, but the majority of your personal effects should be arriving this afternoon. Kingsley has picked them up from the airport with a packing van. You will be driving this to your new house. The trip should take about two and a half hours. Are you both comfortable with driving?"

Severus snapped, "Lupin, Hermione is Muggle-born and what the hell kind of a spy would I be if I couldn't drive a Muggle auto?"

Hermione looked on apologetically.

Remus seemed unaffected, and pressed on.

"Of course, there are a few changes to consider, however. Here they drive on the wrong side of the road, and the steering wheel is on the other side of the car as well."

"I imagine we'll adjust. This will probably be a minor alteration compared to some we have in store." Severus quipped.

Nodding, Remus continued, "You will be, in essence, hidden in plain sight. It's ingenious, really. Albus figured that you would be least conspicuous if you appeared to be leading a regular Muggle life. We have found a house for you. Severus, you will have gainful employment. We have a car for you as well."

Neither Hermione nor Severus had anything to say; their looks prompting him to proceed.

"You will be in New York State, close to a major city, Buffalo. We figured a nice suburb named Orchard Park would suit your needs. It is quiet. Severus, in this area it is common for you to have a small commute to work. You will be working in the city, and you live about thirty minutes away."

Hermione broke in, "Remus, if we are not to go home, what are we to do with Pezzy? Can he be taken care of? He obviously cannot go with us. A house elf would surely be conspicuous. What about our owls? What are we going to do with Brimstone?"

"No worries, Hermione." supplied Tonks. "Pezzy is already with your owls at Hogwarts. They will be safe and comfortable. Brimstone is traveling here as we speak, and I can attest, I had a devil of a time trying to get her into her carrier!"

"Oh, Tonks, Thank you. I know it sounds foolish, but that impossible Kneazle is like a member of the family, and I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Pezzy."

Hermione was emotionally wiping her eyes and Severus had to smile at his wife, defender of house elves and lover of Kneazles.

Remus was fishing through his robes and he explained, "Dumbledore has sent you a letter. Perhaps he can shed some more light on the situation." Finding the scroll, he handed it over to Hermione and Severus.

He and Tonks left them to read in privacy.

_Shite!_ thought Severus. _I haven't even told her about the house yet. What if he mentions this in the letter? I've got to tell her now._

"Hermione, love." He took her hands in his and led her over to one of the couches. "Please sit. I have to tell you something.

To be honest, we've been so caught up in this, that we've barely had a quiet minute. That, and I didn't even know how to tell you all this. It's not like I meant to keep it from you, but at first, I just kept thinking of all my research, and - "

"Severus Snape! Just tell me right now. You're making me nutters! Please just get to the point. With every syllable you utter, I keep imagining one fate worse than the next. Just spit it out!"

He took a breath. "After the Death Eaters abducted Slughorn the wards on Spinner's End were breached. Thank Merlin we were not home. They raided my lab. We are fairly sure the research was not compromised because of the safety measures we enacted. Unfortunately, they ransacked the house. Remus came after they had left and he said it was pretty bad. They were looking for anything. To hear him tell it, our desks, our library, even…" the lump in his throat was threatening to cut off his speech, "even the children's rooms. Hermione, everything."

"OK Severus, it's OK. We're together. We are all safe. That is the important thing. Oh, I am so glad we set up those safeguards with your research. I don't even want to think of what might have happened…" she trailed off.

"Then, do not think of it, my love. Let's see what Albus has sent."

Severus broke the seal on the parchment and together they read:

_My Dears: Severus and Hermione,_

_By now, you understand this need for subterfuge - the protection of your persons and your family. Very fortuitous, you both know how to live amongst muggles, that! No doubt this will be an adjustment to your family. At least you can deal with the particulars: the use of electricity, balancing accounts, et al…. _

_Severus, you have obtained a line of work in the financial quarter. I am sorry you have no choice as to your profession. As you can surely understand, procuring you a position in the areas of education, chemistry, or medicine would be all too obvious. _

_Hermione, I imagine you will have quite enough, at present, with the education of the children and settling a home the muggle way. Time will come for both of you for research and assignments from the Order. _

_I need not stress the importance that these extreme measures be implemented, nor the profound danger your benefactors have placed themselves under. Know that we are all working toward resolution, but I cannot allow your return while your demise seems so imminent. _

_Try to keep up hope. I wish you could be home with us right now, but I do not wish to dissolution you; wars have a tendency to last years, as you know. _

_Our last matter - shortly before we received the warning that enabled us to save your lives, your home on Spinner's End was raided. When you were not in residence, your would-be captors searched the home, and I'm very sorry, left it in a shambles. The Order was able to apparate there a while later and gather up many of your possessions. Unfortunately, not twenty-four hours later, Death Eaters returned and cast Incendio on the property. Sadly, nothing else remains of your home on Spinner's End. I cannot tell you adequately how sorry I am. I, for one, have many happy memories of that home and our times together there. But, as Minnie keeps telling me, the house is nothing without the people in it. Minerva sends all her love._

_I am sure the Lupins were able to adequately explain your new living arrangements, but there is another reason I have placed you in this particular location. Although we have no Order contacts in the United States, your family is afforded another measure of protection in the area. The Ancients, as you know, have very powerful protective magics. The Ancient Magics were practiced by the first inhabitants of that land. I am speaking, of course, of the Iroquois. Even the Seneca Nation of today is spiritually powerful, and some of their numbers still honor the Ancient Ways. Their protection extends to you as well. You will not be living in the Seneca Nation, as once again, we do not want to be conspicuous. You should be safe in the majority of the Western New York area. Also, this protection extends up to Ontario, where your current safe house is located. They are your closest physical extension of the Order and are at your disposal. _

_Also on a side note, we were unable to shrink any of your parcels, as you would need your magic to restore them. We will be in contact as soon as we can. Stay safe my loved ones. _

_I remain, as always, _

_Yours,_

_Albus _

When they finished the letter, they held each other and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. I only have my characters and the plot.

**Always a Stranger**

**Chapter 8**

_When they finished the letter, they held each other and cried._

Severus held his wife while she cried into his chest. The tears silently coursed down his face. He did not grieve for his childhood home, but for the pain his wife was in.

Hermione grasped her husband overcome with sadness. She turned into his chest to muffle her sobs. She did not grieve for her loss, but for how the loss would affect Severus and their children.

If they could only know what the other grieved for, their anguish would be lessened considerably.

"Hermione, love, please don't cry. I'm sorry. When I can, I'll build you any house you want. Please…."

"Severus, it's not that. I am so sorry you've lost your childhood home; you love that lab, all your books, your equipment."

Severus almost laughed aloud, he was so relieved. However, seventeen years of marriage had conditioned him to not do anything too impulsive while holding a teary witch.

"Hermione, what have I ever done in my life as to be worthy enough to have you as my wife?"

He kissed her gently. His hands came up to her face to tenderly brush away her tears.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Hermione, that house is nothing to me without you in it. I don't care about the house."

"Oh, Severus! I love you so much! I can't even tell you how much!"

She was crying again, but he just smiled and held her tightly.

These were good tears.

Eventually, they brought themselves under control.

As Severus watched Hermione use his handkerchief to dry her eyes, he caught her gaze, and she gave him a watery smile.

At that moment, Severus was struck anew with the knowledge of his all consuming emotions. Severus could not believe how much he loved this woman. Sometimes, he felt as if his chest would burst open and flames would devour his heart for the entire world to witness.

He wrapped her in his arms again.

"I wish I could crawl right into your skin." Hermione whispered to him.

Before they could communicate any more loving sentiments, their children started to file into the room.

"Mum," began Ronan, "Auntie Tonks says Mr. and Mrs. Deveraux will be here soon."

"Thanks honey."

Severus stood up. "Inspection, Snapes!"

Everyone lined up according to age. This was one of those little amusing family practices the Snapes were known for. The children seemed to rally under the familiar action.

Severus loved to see his progeny lined up like this. He knew he was inordinately proud of his family.

_I would have a dozen children with that gorgeous woman!_ He thought often as he performed his inspection.

Everyone's hair and clothes seemed in order.

"Present hands." He called. He adjusted his face to demonstrate mock scrutiny. The children attempted to contain their giggles.

Severus passed in front of each child, and inspected their hands for cleanliness – he also took a look at their faces, and gave them each a discreet sniff as well. This seemed a trifling exercise to the children, but its practical aspect could not be ignored. It helped Hermione and Severus maintain an element of awareness of the state of each child in less than ten minutes.

Some people thought their practices strange. Not surprisingly, Alastor Moody was in full agreement with the routine. Hermione and Severus parented their children the way they saw fit, no apologies.

Severus knew they had a little time, and felt the children could use some interaction and a distraction. Many times, when they were lined up, Hermione or Severus would quiz the children in some of their basic knowledge. The subject matter always changed. Sometimes it was potions, spelling words, history of magic, defensive spells, or like today, Professor's choice.

"I will now quiz each of you." Severus intoned.

The children stood up straighter, each eagerly awaiting their question.

"As always: you will state your full name, I will ask the question, you will attempt to answer."

_Ohhh…. I'll have to make this a good one - especially for the older boys. _

"The subject for the day is 'Professor's choice." He smiled playfully. This was by far the most challenging subject.

The games became more demanding with each passing year. Since all the children learned from hearing each other's answers, their parents had to come up with increasingly difficult material as time passed.

Severus approached his firstborn son and stood before him.

"Name"

"Ronan Severus Snape"

"Give the following information on this five-petaled, poisonous, perennial, that is known as a common abortifacient and the scourge of livestock herders all over the world: Two names the herb is known by, When it is ideally harvested, Two distinguishing characteristics, and two common potions applications. You may begin."

Ronan cleared his throat, "The herb is Hypericum Perforatum or St. John's Wort. It is ideally harvested on the 24th of June, or the Feast of St. John. It is a yellow flower, accompanied by leaves that have translucent dots on them, giving them a perforated appearance. It is used in potions that repair nerve damage, and is used in a tincture that can be applied to large, painful, skin abrasions, Sir."

Internally, Severus beamed with pride. He believed his children knew this; nevertheless, he wanted them to strive to be their best. He maintained his composure, and with a nod of his head, answered, "Correct."

He took a step forward until he was in front of his middle son.

"Name"

"Nikolas Albus Snape"

"According to Hogwarts, A History who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor between the years c.1895 to c.1945?"

"Professor Galatea Merrythought, sir." He replied confidently.

"Correct." _Just like his mother._

Next, Severus approached his youngest son.

"Name"

"Jean-Luc Richard Snape"

"What is Gunhilda of Gorsemoor most noted for?"

"Um… the cure for Dragon Pox, sir?"

"Do you know this, or are you asking this?"

"I know this, sir." Jean-Luc straightened.

"Correct." He quirked the edges of his mouth ever so slightly, in a way his son was sure to catch.

Severus proceeded to his daughter.

"Name"

"Olivia Eileen Snape"

"Who is the author of 'Advanced Potion-Making'?"

"Libatius Borage."

"Correct." He did smile openly as he affirmed her.

Lastly, Severus stood in front of his youngest girl.

"Name?"

"Athena Hermione Snape"

He dug through the pockets of his robe, and holding out his hand, he placed an item in his palm.

"Now, Miss Snape, what is this item?"

"Bezoar!" she announced.

Severus' face split in a huge grin.

"That is absolutely correct."

He stood up, smiling, and looked over to his lovely wife. She reflected his look with a beaming smile of her own.

Both Snapes had to agree they had the best children in the wizarding world.

The children all looked at the love and admiration shared between their parents and were content.

Shortly after, Remus and Tonks entered the room followed by a mature looking couple.

"Hello, we are Edmond and Grace Deveraux. You must be the Snapes." Said the gentleman as he extended his hand toward Severus.

"Yes, Severus and Hermione Snape," he replied as he returned the other man's handshake.

Severus introduced the children and dismissed them as the adults had business to discuss.

As the adults conversed over tea and biscuits, they concentrated on the Snape's next location.

They realized they would not have time to cover everything in one evening; therefore agreed that Edmond, Remus, and Severus would cover Severus' new duties, and Grace, Tonks, and Hermione would discuss Hermione's role in this new drama.

At one point during their council Remus and Tonks excused themselves to fix dinner and spend some time with the children.

Edmond explained the basics of American finance to Severus. They spread out maps to study the region and Severus tried to commit as much as possible to memory. Edmond went into detail concerning Severus' new job. Their cover was that Severus was an independent consultant, placed in a middle management position, to cover loss prevention and mitigation. He would maintain that he and his family had come over from Britain, on a temporary basis. Luckily, he was required to attend six weeks of seminars, classes, and training before he was to be placed into his position.

Hermione was receiving her own instructions. It was necessary for her to educate the children at home which, aside from the magical element, was how they were taught back home until they were old enough to attend Hogwarts. There were legal considerations she needed to familiarize herself with, paperwork to file, reports and records to transfer. Given the correct information, Hermione was sure she could handle that element of their new lives.

Although neither Severus nor Hermione could use their magic, it was not a problem for the other adults. Their assistance would definitely help in making their transition to the Muggle world easier.

They were given identification, passports, and visas. They received a bank note from Severus' "previous employer", Phoenix Ltd., with which to open their Muggle bank account.

Housing had been arranged for them. It was a unanimous decision that renting a home was far superior to purchasing one. Rental records were more difficult to trace, as they are generally handled by individual property owners, in opposition to home sales, which are a matter of public record.

"Do you have many details on the house?" Hermione asked curiously. She wanted to be able to tell the children something. She wanted as much information as possible, so she could begin to plan accordingly.

"The house is a semi detached – which Americans call a 'duplex' style. We've been given the description. Here you are." Grace explained handing Hermione and Severus a loose sheet of paper with all the information printed on it.

Severus and Hermione looked over the page. The house seemed adequate. It boasted a large, shared yard bordering on a small park. The park included a playground and a soft-ball diamond, which was maintained by the town.

"What the devil is a soft-ball diamond?" Severus whispered to Hermione.

"No idea."

They continued reading.

The main level consisted of a living room, an eat-in kitchen and a WC. Upstairs held a full bath and three bedrooms. There was a third level, a basement that had been finished to include a family room and a laundry room. The property included a full attic and a garage.

Everything seemed to be in order. They had an appointment to meet the owner, sign a lease, and receive the keys tomorrow at noon.

They were interrupted by the sound of a heavy vehicle pulling up the drive.

Remus came in and announced that Kingsley had arrived.

The children all came running, Tonks bringing up the rear.

He exited the van, flashing a dazzling smile at the children and warm nods to the adults assembled.

"Now, let me see what I have" he beamed, "packed away in this contraption." He reached into the passenger side of the van. Struggling somewhat, he extracted a carrier, which appeared to be howling and shaking.

"Brimstone!" Olivia shrieked.

The rest of the children crowded around, waiting to get a glimpse of their much cherished pet.

Severus moved up to the front of the throng and, taking the carrier from Kingsley, ushered them all indoors.

"Now don't crowd her too badly, You know how she gets and we don't want her running away." Hermione admonish.

The children all gathered around the carrier that Severus placed on the table.

He opened the latch.

Quick as a spell, the cat had jumped onto his chest and was clawing him, clinging for dear life.

"Ahhhh, blasted cat!" Severus yelled out in pain.

"Da!" Jean-Luc admonished. "You shouldn't say that to your cat!"

Severus' face reddened.

"You're right, son. Please rescue your pet, she seems to need some attention." Severus directed.

The adults converged together, giving the children the table, and time to bond with their cat.

"Yet another private moment with the Family Snape, shared with our dearest friends." Hermione announced, trying to lighten the mood.

Remus' deep laugh could be heard above the others.

"Come on, Severus, we all know you like that cat." He playfully jibed.

"Well, she does manage to keep my potions stores free from pests." was all he would acknowledge.

"Good news," announced Kingsley, bringing them all back to the present.

"Tonks and Remus will be allowed to accompany you to your new house and stay for a few days to help you settle in."

This was good news. They would need all the help they could get, and it would be wonderful for the children.

"Edmond, were you able to pick up the minivan?" asked Grace.

"Yes," Edmond turned to the Snapes, "Albus arranged everything, we just did the leg work."

"Here are the keys to a new family size mini van. It holds seven comfortably, and you'll need reliable transportation."

Hermione and Severus just stared at each other.

With each piece of information, it became more real.

Each detail of their existence that was obliterated and hidden from view brought them one step closer to their new reality.

They could not go home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

So sorry it's taken me so long to up-date! I've been ill – and working on my other story. I will never abandon any of my fics!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
